Nostalgia
by TaraBecca53
Summary: A Black Butler Fanfic Modern AU Five years ago, Ciel's father was killed. Vincent Phantomhive was a detective, hot on the trail of a killer known as "The Undertaker", when he was murdered in an alley. Now, Ciel is living life as normal. Or as normal as it can get when The Undertaker emerges again and a mysterious teacher arrives at his school.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

_Ciel, age 10_

The moon beat the sun to six o'clock, the sky darkening over the Phantomhive estate not thirty minutes after Vincent had gone out. Ciel was sitting cross legged on the carpet of his room, balancing his gilded book of cold cases on his knees. He flipped to page 394 and began pondering the infamous murders of Jack the Ripper. Just as he was about to note on the unusual markings on the faces of the victims, the doorbell rang.

_I'll just have to save this for later, _he thought, as he went to answer the door.

"Hello Ciel," The chief on his father's investigation team smiled nervously at him, "There was a murder. We think you should see it."

Ciel looked at the man, astounded, before gathering up his materials and practically skipping out the door. The chief's nondescript van was parked outside, and Ciel climbed into the back seat, maneuvering around the others' limbs. They all carried a sort of nervous energy that Ciel didn't recognize in his excitement to solve an active murder. The ride was short, and they parked near a blocked off alley that Ciel recognized as the one opposite the Undertaker's shop. Ciel got out and got on his tiptoes to try to see the body. The rest of the team came out and started toward the path, with Ciel bouncing ahead.

Clutching the elegantly bound book to his chest, Ciel marched down the pitch black alley. The police team came with him, loosely guarding him from harm. Their eyes darted around the darkness, reminding Ciel of scared children. He strode confidently through the dark, not at all unnerved that this would be his first case without his father by his side.

His father had been called out for another job, but Ciel disregarded the specific details. He was used to his father being away on cases and never hesitated to step in to investigate one or two crimes. As he walked on, the officers behind him looked even more wary. The biggest one called out to Ciel.

"Hey, kid, I don't think you should see any of this."

Ciel waved away the informal invitation to go back and strutted forward with more confidence.

The team rushed forward, but not quick enough as- _squish_. Ciel's foot collided with a body. Ciel sighed and flicked on his flashlight, annoyed with the prospect of having guts on his shoes.

The flash light illuminated his messy shoes and the puddle of crimson blood he was less than an inch from. Surveying the scene, Ciel felt a dread wreathing his body. The blood splattered on the alley walls far surpassed any amount he had ever seen before.

'The body must be pretty messed up then,' he thought.

As he swung the beam toward the mutilated victim, he let out a gasp. Gruesome scars criss-crossed the body, and limbs were torn off at their hinges. The police team cringed as they circled around the victim, but not because of the tortured body, because of Ciel's expression.

The young boy was staring, horrified, at the person's face, the only part of him left recognizable. Ciel knew in a second who he was looking at. The man who he admired, followed, and loved. His hands began to tremble of their own accord. The flashlight fell from his grip and cracked against the slick ground, its beam bouncing along the wall. He got down on his knees and slowly closed the eyes of the most important person in his life, his father.

**HIM**

He gazed upon the tragic scene before him. The child, a mere twelve, seeing his father laid out, dead, in the dank alley. The touching feeling of his gaze, so powerful for one so young. The boy's eyes were filled to the brim with mournful tears.

He smiled. This had been his favorite kill of the season so far. The pain filled screams still resonated in his head, the sounds of flesh ripping still his fondest memory.

The man was a fool to come out to investigate the "murder". The streets could be dangerous after dark, after all. Vincent had been just too proud of his work. He had known him years ago, and they had been close, but that was then. This was now. Leaving a young boy with a dead father and an absent mother, what a fool Vincent had been.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the boy turned on his heel and forcefully walked out of the alley. He was surprised. He thought the boy would have a much different reaction. With a smirk and a mock salute to the police team (unknowing of his presence), He left the scene. His grin widened as he assessed the possibilities of the scene. The infamous assassin now had a new target.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I'll try to update often, but knowing me... **

**Anyway, I've been thinking about doing a fic like this for a while, and I have some ideas for it**

**(whooo~~ ideas)**

**yeah**

**thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Ciel, Age 15_

Ciel blinked as the light from his window was blocked by Lizzie. He calmly placed down his EXTREMELY USEFUL NEW AND IMPROVED TICONDEROGA 2000 pencil and glared at the person outside. He opened the window and whispered furiously at Lizzie, "I told you you weren't supposed to come in that way! Angelina always flips out when you do!" She grinned and replied, "That's why I do it. She'll never find out."

"Well, she has the last few times!"

Lizzie laughed, imagining the harsh lecture Ciel got from his stepmom every time she came in through the window.

Ciel wrinkled his eyebrows in exasperation and sat back down.

"Aww, you're just going to work on those tiring mysteries while I'm over? And here I thought we were getting married!"

Ciel groaned, "Not you too!"

All the kids in highschool Hell assumed they were in love because they always hung out with each other. That was the furthest thing from the truth. Lizzie just happened to be around every time he decided to go to school, or at least that was what he told himself the first few times he found himself talking to her. Eventually that reproach turned to admiration of her fast mind and ability to persuade anyone into anything. Sure, Lizzie could be the most annoying person in the world, but Ciel found that he could stand her presence better than everyone else's.

"You should get out more often. All you do all day is stay here and work on those files."

Ciel frowned; suddenly Lizzie sounded like his aunt Angelina. Determined to prove her wrong, that he wasn't a recluse, he set the pencil back down and stood up cautiously.

She looked startled.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Care to join me?"

She jumped at the opportunity to get him to be social and practically dragged him out the door, shouting bye to his aunt.

His arm began to lose circulation where she was gripping it.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

The dark of the raving club (Ciel suspected it was actually a gay bar) drew Ciel in. Lizzie bounded before him, not pausing to take in the hoards of teens dancing insanely and making out sloppily. Clearly she had been here before. Ciel had expected something more mature from Lizzie, but knowing her, that maturity wouldn't be present. Ciel cringed in his mind as he followed Lizzie up to the illegal bar. The barista paid them no mind, filling the drinks Elizabeth had ordered. Lizzie's unparalleled makeup skills had managed to convince the bouncer that they were three years older than they actually were. The drinks slid over the polished bar, but when Ciel looked up, there was only one. He glanced up at the barista, who was turning away to fill others' drinks.

"Yah leetle lady went that way" he slurred through his thick accent and pointed toward the center of the floor.

Ciel nodded in thanks and, taking a swig of the cringe worthy drink, started toward the masses of grinding and sweating teens. He faltered as he stumbled through the haze, not seeing any sign of Lizzie's golden pigtails or her gothic dress. As he was searching, one of the nearer party-goers caught his eye.

"Hey, you! Wanna come with us and have a little fun?" He shouted while pawing the scantily clad girl in his arms.

Ciel backed away, wary of the redness and dull quality of the man's eyes and the hungry look he gave Ciel. The man came closer and Ciel ran. Straight into someone else. This someone else began clawing at him, tugging at his eye patch and jacket.

"Oooh lookie, this one's pretty!" He hiccuped out.

Ciel gasped, noticing the other men behind him closing in. Soon he would be in the middle of at least five horny guys without a way out. Knowing he had to run, he ducked between the man's outstretched arms and past the clumsily grabbing hands. The drunken men didn't take chase, and as Ciel ran, he wondered why none of the other customers paused to observe the fiasco going on in the middle of the club.

'This must be a regular occurrence,' he realized, backing out of the club.

The outside was no better, the air clouded with smoke that made his lungs burn and sounds of lovers wanting more privacy than the dance floor. He leaned up against the cool wall, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

Footsteps approaches his resting place. "Hey you! Are you supposed to be here? You don't look older than fourteen."

Ciel cringed. Apparently even with the makeup he looked younger than he actually was. He opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"Of course I can be here, I just look young for my age!"

"Ha, of course you are," He shared a knowing look with one of the other patrons. "Now c'mon, I bet you're just a little tipsy. Let's get you out of here."

Ciel's eyes widened. He couldn't just leave Lizzie at this despicable place!

"Um, no thanks. I'm here with someone else," He stuttered out.

The man raised an eyebrow and intoned, "Who?"

"Um, well I-"

"Me," Came a voice he had never heard before.

Ciel whipped around, staring astounded at the newcomer. The man was dressed like a gentleman, in an old-fashioned double breasted suit complete with white gloves as silky as his deep voice. The shadows obscure his face, with only his charming smile showing.

"Ah, well that's alright," The bouncer said, relieved. "But I'm afraid you'll have to take him home. He seems drunk."

"Of course," The man replied, grinning at Ciel.

Ciel stumbled away from the man, wary of his charming smile and suave personality. The bouncer pushed him towards the man, who lead him by the small of his back to the parking lot.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" Ciel shouted, reddening.

The man leaned away from him, still smiling, "Only helping you get home."

"But I have someone else taking me home!"

"Are you sure of that? She might be busy now."

Ciel thought of that, not wondering how this man knew of Lizzie. He seemed like a person that would know everything about everyone.

While he pondered Lizzie's disappearance, the man got him into the car and started driving in the direction of his house.

"How do you know where I live?" He asked suspiciously.

The man chuckled and continued driving, his unnatural dark red eyes flicking over Ciel's face. Ciel blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The man made him embarrassed, and he didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" He asked bluntly.

The man looked at him, amused, "What do you think it would be?"

"I don't know. It's your name."

"What do I seem like?"

"Uh, let's see. Maybe...um...a Sebastian?"

"Yes."

"Really?!" Ciel gaped at the man drunkenly, amazed that he was right.

Sebastian smirked at the astonished expression on his face, "Yep."

The rest of the ride was silent, boy and man falling into their own worlds as the drive went by. Sebastian let Ciel off a few blocks away from his house, and Ciel shivered as the chilly air he hadn't noticed before engulfed him.

"Will I see you again?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Yes, my lord."

And with that Sebastian sped off, leaving Ciel to try to understand his parting words.

**Okay, so first chapter done**

**I'm sort of getting an "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" vibe from this...**

**So, hopefully I'll be able to continue with it :)**

**Comment something you want them to do/say/whatever!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPPIE 2

Ciel

Ciel's head hurt like a fuck ton of sharks were tearing at it with their teeth and banging it with their tails simultaneously. The shitty hangover he was experienced was rivaling any other headache he had ever had before and _it didn't stop. _He wished he could slow his heartbeat down so much that the throbbing would go away, as he knew the pounding was caused from the blood from the heart carrying the ricochet of his heartbeat through his dehydrated brain.

He groaned as he attempted to sit up and felt the pounding intensify. Ciel couldn't remember anything last night after taking a sip of the unusual drink Lizzie had bought for him. he had gotten drunk unusually fast. From his knowledge of alcohol and their proof, he figured that he had probably drank something mixed with Everclear.

He slowly got up, cursing Lizzie to the depths of Hell. By his bed he found a note from his aunt, a glass of water, and some aspirin.

'_Dear Ciel,' _it read, '_Take the medicine. I don't care if it's not prescribed by the doctor. You're going to have a horrible hangover and a few measly pills won't hurt you. Anyways, I will be out for the day and I have already called the school to let them know that you won't be able to come. Keep away from Lizzie. She's too impulsive and crazy. Love, Madame Red'_

Ciel groaned at the idea of not going to school. He knew he wasn't popular there, but he actually enjoyed learning the material (a fact that the other students teased him about). He missed the teachers and their approving smiles as he got the highest grades in the class. He missed the quiet of the library where he could delve into the worlds of his imagination. Heck, he even missed Dr. Sutcli- wait. No he didn't miss him. That guy was insane.

Anyway, he was disappointed. Angelina probably thought he was excited to miss school. Well she was wrong. She usually was.

Ciel's eyes were drawn to the elaborate signature at the bottom of the letter and sighed. Although Angelina preferred everyone call her Madame Red, Ciel usually stuck with aunt or Angelina. He prefered to be on first name basis with all the top physicians. And yes, that meant she was one.

Ciel stood up and shuffled out of his room, squinting against the bright light emanating from the windows. Downstairs, he found the house cleaner than he had ever seen it. Probably one of his aunt's OCD boyfriends. He quickly made breakfast and retreated to his room to work on some cold cases.

He opened his ornate book filled with crimes to the page he dreaded the most and a slight breeze blew through the house. Suddenly, Ciel's television flicked on. He stared at the page he had flipped to, not sparing a glance at the screen as he listened to the reporter.

"...might have resurfaced. The slashes on the body look almost identical to the man murdered over five years ago. Police and investigators have also found an unusual cut from the victim's forehead to his chin, matching the one on Vincent Phantomhive, the previous victim."

The tv went static and Ciel reached over to turn it off. His body was shaking and his mind overflowed with memories of that night a little over five years ago…

_The sirens whirred as the police cars came to a stop. The men inside hurriedly got out and began shouting at the investigators to get away from the crime scene. _

"_You boy!" screamed one of them, "Get away from the victim! You have no business here!"_

_Ciel didn't move from his spot next to his father as the men came closer. The man who had shouted at him pulled him up by his neck and glared at him._

"_Why are you here?! The crime scenes are only to be accessed by the police!" he roared._

"_He...he was my father," Ciel replied meekly._

"_I DON'T CARE!" The man shouted and slammed him into the wall, "You stay away from here, scum! You street vermin always mess up the evidence. Hey, Smithers, Abberline, take this boy to the station. We're going to question him," He growled to his men. _

_Ciel was released by the man and he crumpled to the ground. The one named Abberline helped him to his feet and Ciel shot a grateful smile to him. _

"_Don't worry," Abberline whispered to Ciel, "You won't be needing to go in to the station."_

Shaking himself out of his memories, Ciel stared at the picture taped into the enormous book. It showed his father, sliced to ribbons. Vincent Phantomhive's face was the least mutilated part of him, with only a scar from his forehead to chin as evidence of harm.

**Little bit of a flashback here...**

**I've been reading Game of Thrones and I'm astonished with their way of life. People that write fanfiction for it might have a hard time replicating the tone of George R. R. Martin...**

**Comment if you want me to do a oneshot for anyone (almost anyone)!**

** I can try to do one for any fandom I know (which is a good deal).**

**See you later :D**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Lizzie_

'_Ugh, that moron is late again,' _Lizzie thought, wondering why Ciel wasn't in school.

"Probably drank something last night," she muttered, grimaced at the idea of Ciel walking around the bar drunk, probably getting lustful looks from horny men.

She shook the horrifying thoughts from her head and pushed the snogging couple in front of her locker out of the way. They glared at her and stalked off, probably to resume their explorations somewhere else. She scoffed at them and gathered her materials for her next class, which happened to be Forensics II. Elizabeth closed her locker and sashayed into the classroom. The students inside were unusually loud, and they conversed with each other as Lizzie took her customary seat near the window. She saw others in the class gaze nervously at the door and she furrowed her eyebrows a questioning manner.

"Haven't you heard?" asked a girl next to her, noting her confusion.

Lizzie shook her head slowly.

"There's going to be a new teacher, and the other teachers have been acting weird all week!"

The girl sighed dreamily, "I just hope he's cute."

"He? How'd you know the teacher's male?"

"Oh, one of the juniors saw him walking up the steps to the school, but she was too far away so she couldn't see him properly."

Hmmm. The girl kept twittering on about the new teacher and Lizzie tried to tune her out. A group of boys overheard her and started crowding around her.

"Hey Mey-Rin! So you think the teacher will be cute?" The leader of the group asked sweetly.

"Uh-huh," She smiled.

"And you really think that you would have a chance with him?"

"Um...well...I-,"

"That's what I thought," he smirked and turned to his cronies, "What a bimbette."

Mey-Rin flushed and she turned away from the boys who continued to tease her.

Over one of the boy's shoulders, Lizzie saw the door crack open without a sound and a tall man walk in. Nobody in the class seemed to notice him but her, as they were all involved in their own theories about the teacher. The man looked at the scene in the classroom with mild interest and skirted the edges of the room. He leaned against the back wall, as to limit their chances of seeing him. The new teacher caught Lizzie's eyes and raised one finger to his lips. She frowned at him but turned away and began to try to break up the group of boys. She began to glare and pushed them group sneered at her and muttered something about her needing to "chill" but turned away and began dispersing.

"Where is that teacher? Ugh, he is totally late," One of the boys complained and Lizzie had to force herself to not look back at the man.

The rest of the class went by slowly. The teacher never emerged from his shadowy place in the back of the class, so the students kept complaining. Eventually, they accepted that he wasn't going to show up and started socializing again. Lizzie had no doubt that the man was judging each student by how they acted with each other, and Lizzie almost laughed at his ingenuity.

After the next class, lunch came. She slipped out of the school and called Ciel. He seemed troubled about what happened last night, but he told her that he seemed fine and had no injuries or marks from the club. Lizzie tried to believe him, but noted his uncertainty. A few minutes later, she said good bye and hung up.

The sky had darkened while she was talking to Ciel. The blonde decided to stay outside, though, to avoid the mess in the lunch room. She walked the building's perimeter and came to a rest near the forest behind it.

Voices floated through the air, coming from the forest. Curious, Lizzie decided to investigate. The path wound through the area, and Lizzie had to dodge the occasional pools of rainwater on her way. Stopping near the clearing, she listened in.

"How much do you want for it?"

"Ah, the usual. But be quick with it," came a tense voice.

Some rustling came, and then the sound of plastic being unwrapped.

"Thanks," said the first voice .

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here. I have another customer," the agitated voice again.

The kid bolted at the prospect of not being alone and Lizzie stepped into the clearing. The "Prince of Dope", Soma, was sitting on a stump. He glowered at Lizzie, clearly ticked at her being there.

"So this is where you do business," she mused.

He nodded slowly, "Are you here to stop the trade?"

She smiled, for once that was the least of her worries.

"No. I want to know what happened to Ciel last night. Also, what's the deal with the new teacher?"

Soma laughed, "Don't come to me for gossip. All I can get for you is a drag and maybe a good night," he dropped a glittery wink, more relaxed now.

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of sleeping with Soma and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called out to her.

She turned slowly.

"I can't answer your questions, but maybe Agni can," he shrugged.

Lizzie nodded and turned toward Agni, who had mysteriously appeared, per usual. He answered her questions in a deep baritone voice.

"Ciel got stuck at the bar and was driven home by a man. Nothing unusual happened between them. Your teacher isn't who he says he is."

The blonde frowned at this rush of knowledge and opened her mouth to ask Agni to clarify, but as soon as she had done so, he vanished. Soma turned and walked off into the forest as well, and Lizzie was left alone.

The sky was apparently done with the situation also, so as the first drops of rain fell from the clouds, Lizzie ran back to the school. She got there as the bell rang, and quickly packed up for her next class.

She spent her time in History and Maths drawing in her notepad, and continued thinking about the teacher as the bus came. The bus driver herded the kids onto the bus, and Agni's earlier warning eventually drifted from Lizzie's mind.

**My friend wanted Soma and Agni as drug dealers, so this is to her.**

**So I almost spilled my tea (I have an unhealthy obsession) on this while I was typing. Ugh.**

**School is getting hectic again, so don't expect chapters as fast...**

**I almost wanted to kill Lizzie after this. Like, what kind of person leaves their friend at a fucking gay bar?!**

**Anyway,**

**Bye :D**


End file.
